


Steven Starves

by Sansy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad stuff happens, Gen, Starving, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansy/pseuds/Sansy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven is left alone with Amethyst for a month after becoming BFFs with her. Happiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven Starves

"Okay Steven, are you suuure you'll be okay with only Amethyst for this whole month? She can get a little, uh-"  
"P! I can handle it, it's only Steman." Amethyst playfully noogies Stevens hair and they both get into a giggling fit.  
"Uh, okay then. Be careful! I left a list of everything you need to do on the kitchen counter, be safe!"   
Garnet and Pearl step onto the warp pad and go.  
"Now that we're all alone, what should we do?" Steven grinned and looked up at the gem.  
"First of all..." Amethyst went up to the list and ripped it in half. "Woo! Take that, Pearl!"   
"Yeah! Take that- wait, isn't that important?"  
"Nah. Pearls just a stuck up egghead."  
"I don't think so..."  
"Lighten up! It's only a month alone of awesome Smoky Quartz antics!"  
"Yay! Smoky Quarts Friends Forever!" They fist bump and smile at each other.   
...  
Day one, Pearl told me to keep a journal to give to her at the end of the month so she can review what we did together.  
Being with Amethyst isn't as fun as I had expected. She just kind of lays around. I go hungry and the only thing in the fridge was prepackaged cheese so I asked Amethyst if we could get pizza. She said yes.  
Then, she proceeded to eat the whole pizza herself. Including the box.  
I guess I'm stuck with the cheese for now. Maybe I can go to the Big Donut tomorrow when it opens.   
...  
Day two.  
Amethyst says I can't go outside. I'm hungry, there's no cheese left. I need to eat.  
"Cmon Steman! Lighten up! You're a gem, you don't need to eat! Sure, you might feel hungry now but you don't actually need it."  
"I'll take your word for it Amethyst."  
...  
Day three.   
Amethyst is wrong. I woke up early morning and my stomach felt like it was eating itself. I need food.  
Amethyst still insisted on letting me go hungry.  
I sneak into my cloud room and ask for real food. It's cloud still.   
I ask how to convince Amethyst that I need to eat and there's just silence. I feel so weak.  
Please, God, if you're out there let there be food in Amethysts room.  
I go in there from a cool path and get in there. Sweet, a fridge! It's... broken though. All of the stuff in there needs to be refrigerated.   
Oh well. I'm so hungry at this point I don't care. I take a burrito out and I scarf it down. It almost made me puke. Pearl, if somehow this notebook you gave to me is magical, come home.  
...  
Day four.   
She's still not letting me eat. My stomach is in searing pain, the burrito isn't enough to sustain my hunger. I'm starting to get desprate. And theres 26 more days of this...  
Help. She won't let me warp out anywhere. She wants me to be safe.  
...  
Day five.  
She found out I ate the burrito. She's mad for me not trusing her.  
I'm locked in the bathroom.  
I managed to find some crumbs on the floor in the closet from when I hid in here and ate pizza last week. They're delicious. I wish I had pizza again..  
Pearl, I miss you. Come back.   
...  
i don't know what day it is.   
save me... its been so long since ive seen sun and ive survived on rats and ants  
...  
She let me out. I don't know how i'm aliev. everythin hurts. i cant.  
i lick the kitchen floor, crumbs gather in my mouth,, i cant stay concious and i pass otu  
i vomit and amethyst says that looks fun and she does it all over the floor  
i eat both of our vomit  
its elicious ,pearl help me  
...  
i claw at the door, ive tried to kill ymself so many times and shes always saved me  
why no food  
...  
its been at least 11 days, at least   
the gems will the back soon im going to die im going to die   
...  
it hurts  
..  
ithurtsithurtsit hurts... pearl save me   
...  
PEARL   
...  
The noise of the warp pad awoke Steven from his unconscious state. He looked up.  
"Oh god, Pearl... Get me food." He screams.  
"AMETHYST. COME HERE RIGHT NOW." Pearl painfully screeches, bringing her into the room.  
"Helllooo?" Amethyst smirks. "Didn't I take good care of him?"  
All Steven could hear is screaming and fighting dissipating in the   
background as he wakes up with Pearl and Garnet in a hospital bed.   
There's an IV drip in his wrist.   
"W-Where's... Amethyst." Steven chokes out as Pearl stands up and pats his head.  
"Don't worry about Amethyst right now, shes uh.."  
Garnet stands up.  
"Poofed."  
"Garnet... why did you have to-"  
"He has the right to know, Pearl."  
The room goes dead silent as Steven closes his eyes and goes under again.


End file.
